Just Another Day at the Office
by Freaya
Summary: A little something just for Valentines day. Set just before Mary is shot and then jumping to when she has woken.


Just Another Day at the Office

Missing scene for the beginning of 'Don't Cry for Me'

* * *

Mary: Am I a weight around your neck? I'm mean, do I drag you down? Is your life worse for having me around?

Eleanor: Ooh can we all play this game

Marshall: I might have a few extra worry lines

* * *

-Marshall-

Half an hour had passed and he was sitting alone at his desk, the routine morning tasks had allowed his mind to wander back to Mary's opening rant that morning. Did she really feel that she contributed that little to other's lives, he knew that despite the iron clad armor that she wore every day that inside was a woman who questioned her value regularly. He felt for her, cared for her far more than he was allowed to tell her. With any other woman you would give elaborate bouquets of flowers, elegant chocolates and a card with flowery prose but not his partner. Extravagant gestures brought attention she did not enjoy and dollars spent equated to expectations and he was not trying to rock the boat.

He was however resolved to do something, no matter how small, to let Mary know that despite the extra frown lines and the odd gray hair his every day was brighter for having her in it. However; what that would be had not yet made itself known to him. He continued to shuffle through memos knowing that when it came to Mary his best ideas took shape when he didn't think about them directly; he should just let them 'happen'. They were, like Mary, unpredictable.

[Later that day]

As predicted his 'idea' did present itself at the least appropriate moment. If fact he almost tripped over it walking along the street. Concluding that it could not have been more perfect unless it came with free bullets, he bent to select one and took it inside the shop to complete his purchase. As Marshall returned to his car he felt just a little spring in his step and hoped that his gift would brighten Mary's day, even if she could never admit it. On his return to the office he placed the item on Mary's desk where it was not obvious but she would see it when she returned later and wishing he could be a bug on the wall when she opened it.

-Mary-

In a repeat of the dramatic entrance she had made into the office that morning, Mary was ready once again to rant to anyone who would listen about the morning she had spent with her annoying witness Francesca. The office however was empty and she would be forced into a slow simmer until someone, anyone, returned so she could vent some of the frustration without resorting to physical violence. Eleanor would be her preferred target after the scene that morning, and the one she would feel least guilty about.

Dropping into her seat she spied the small brown bag on her desk, its top rolled down a few times. 'Yes, food' thought Mary tearing into it enthusiastically. She didn't know what she had expected to be in the bag, with Marshall it could be from any of the cuisines represented by local restaurants but this she was not expecting.

It was a cactus. Who the hell had left a cactus disguised as lunch on her desk? The list of suspects was very short.

Reaching in carefully to extract what was clearly not going to be her lunch a small envelope fell from the bag, landing on her desk. It was one of those mini cards they use at florists shops and she imagined Marshall trying to pick the least inappropriate from the typically florid selection available. He had chosen one with small cartoon bugs on, nothing too nauseating as it would result in bruises later.

Opening it she read the hand written message within, now glad that she had the office to herself.

'The Cactus is a perennial plant indigenous to the American tropical regions and ranges from less than half an inch in height up to sixty feet...'

Mary rolled her eyes, cactus trivia.....that man still managed to astound her even when he wasn't actually present. She read on.

'It is also spiky, can be quite dangerous when handled incorrectly and is almost impossible to kill. When viewed with the respect they deserve cacti have many positive qualities, tough and resilient and when flowering are stunningly beautiful. They remind me of someone I know.... M x'

She sat there speechless; only Marshall could write about cacti and yet fill it which so much unspoken affection. Wondering what had triggered this gesture she remembered her opening barrage that morning, she would have to give him an extra special punch in the arm when she next saw him, no-one had ever compared her to a cactus before.

Reaching into her pocket she took out her Marshal Service ID and slid the card in alongside a tiny well worn family photo, taken whilst what she had could still be described as such. If Marshall found out that she kept his card he would think she was going soft on him, she returned the ID to her pocket, grabbed an unappealing but better than nothing cereal bar from the drawer and headed off for round two with her irritating witness.

-Marshall-

Time was passing excruciatingly slowly as he sat in the surgical waiting room with Mary's family as the surgeons tried their best to repair the damage and save his partner.

A nurse from the ER appeared at the door, Raph and Marshall both stood in answer.

"Marshall Mann?" she enquired.

"That's me" he responded, Raph was clearly irritated by the fact that the nurse had requested him by name.

"Your boss said you would be up here and to give these to you, my boss wanted them out of the department safe a.s.a.p." The nurse handed over a plain bag marked 'Patient Property' "How is she doing?"

"No news yet" Marshall sighed, knowing that at least that meant that she was still alive.

He sat back down and opened the bag as the nurse excused herself; Raph was watching him, no doubt wondering what so important that it had to be given to Marshall immediately. Removing the gun from the bag he quickly made it safe, removing the magazine and the chambered bullet, placing them back into the bag with Mary's badge and ID.

"The ER prefers not to have loaded weapons in the department and returns them to the appropriate agency as soon as possible." He had to admit that Raph had dropped the 'injured party' face once he had realized what was in the bag.

Speaking as he stood to leave the room "I'm going to secure this" indicating the bag "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes", Marshall left the waiting room and headed towards the elevator.

Arriving at the car and enjoying a few moments outside the claustrophobic confines of the waiting room he sat in the driver's seat, placing the bag on his lap. Reaching in he took out his partners badge, running his thumb over the design. Opening up the ID to look at the photo which Mary hated so much he observed that the wallet felt thicker than his. He looked into the opening; knowing that anything she kept in there was private but feeling selfish in that moment, needing the connection. Extracting the extra items with his fingers he found himself holding the card he had written just that morning, along with a small tattered photograph which he assumed to be her family in happier times.

Astonished for a moment that his tiny gesture that morning had been so well received. That the woman who didn't even wear her own engagement ring had considered his hastily written card worthy of keeping alongside the picture which represented the happier years of her childhood. He would have sat in his car and cried but for the need to get back inside; instead taking a deep breath and locking the weapon in the glove box, tucking the badge and ID in his jacket pocket. These items he was keeping close. Mary would give him a black eye if she knew that he had discovered the sentimental items she kept, Marshall could only pray that she would get the chance.

Two weeks later

-Marshall-

He was in the office when the message came, a text from Brandi. 'Mary just woke up, she asked for you'. Marshall leapt from his chair as if it were electrified and strode to his boss' door.

"Mary just woke up" he blurted out; pointing to the main door. He wasn't asking for Stan's permission to leave, he was going and it wasn't up for discussion.

"Go!" Stan waved him off, knowing it would take a small army to keep him in the office. He wished he could go too but someone had to stay behind, Marshall would keep him apprised of Mary's condition. She was awake, it was a start but it was going to be a long road and no-one knew where it was going.

Cursing silently he strode down the hospital corridor, sure that it had not been this long this morning. He had limited himself to merely bending traffic laws as he made good time getting to Mary's bedside. Finally approaching the ICU desk he saw Brandi and Mary through the glass partition. Entering the room he saw that Mary's eyes were closed once more.

Marshall knew that whilst Brandi was no academic, there was one area of expertise which they had in common. Mary Studies. She knew that Marshall and Mary were close and suggested that she and Jinx go get some coffee. When Jinx declined Brandi simply repeated herself, more of an order than a suggestion and together they left, giving Marshall some time alone with his friend.

Making his way to Mary's side he leant down to press a gentle kiss on her temple, just as he had each and every time he had had the privacy to do so. Taking her hand in his he sat in the chair by her side and hoped that she wouldn't keep him waiting too long.

Mary didn't keep him waiting long; first her eyelids started to flutter and her hand began to move.

"Mary?" he called softly.

"Marshall?" she replied, her voice rough from lack of use.

"I'm here Mare.... open your eyes for me"

She complied slowly, still drawn under by pharmaceutical concoction they were giving her. At first her eyes had trouble focusing and Marshall moved closer.

-Mary-

"Marshall?" she croaked.

Even without opening her eyes she had known he was here, she could smell him. A subtle blend of scents that were unique to him which she found very soothing.

"I'm here Mare.... open your eyes for me" His voice was pleading slightly, desperate to know if she was still there. She couldn't resist the urge now to open her eyes, to make sure he was really there and not some drug induced hallucination.

He was there; slightly blurry around the edges but there was no mistaking that goofy grin. For a moment there was silence, everything that needed to be said communicated silently.

Mary raised her hand, the one Marshall wasn't holding. Making a fist she punched him in the shoulder with all the strength she could muster, even she knew it was a feeble attempt.

-Marshall-

"What was that for?" He tried to sound offended at her assault but failed miserably.

"The cactus" she responded with a smile.

'Mary' was still there, things would be okay.


End file.
